User blog:Rai-Knightshade/Camp NaNoWriMo
I have achieved my goal for Camp NaNoWriMo April 2017! 2 days early in fact!! I reached my goal of 60 pages of story development in one month!!! My next goals are to do the July Camp to work on my plotlines (I didn't get to them this time, the Character Bios took up too much room), work on character sketches for these alternate versions of my characters, work on some names for characters and places (I have at least two nameless characters and none of my kingdoms have actual names), revise and add things to the locations and characters as I come up with ideas, do Inktober after I've solidified the plotlines so that I have Chapter Sketches to go with the story, and, finally, participate in NaNoWriMo in November to write the actual story. I anticipate that November will be the hardest part of the schedule but I am bound and determined to get there and achieve my goals! I'll now leave you with a sample of what I wrote this month: Exercise 1: Home Room Arion’s Room (Underwater) 1.A floating bed made of kelp, seaweed, repurposed whale bones (with permission from the whales’ families of course), and other soft materials, tethered to the ground with an old ship’s rope. 2.An ornate mirror, cleaned daily of algae, repurposed from a shipwreck. 3.A comb made from a fishbone, elegantly decorated with carvings and embedded jewels on the handle (inherited from birth mother) 4.A wardrobe made of rocks based upon shipwrecked wardrobes’ designs filled with accessory items (shells, water-resistant fabrics, etc.) 5.A bedside table made of rocks and fish bones containing knick-knacks 6.An old family portrait, faded with age and lack of renewed magical protection spells from the water, hanging on a wall 7.Rock tablets inscribed with text for reading 8.Magically-protected books that resist water damage 9.Glassware, including cups and dishes, for décor as well as use with food 10.A small dagger made with bone and sharpened sea glass sitting, unused, in a drawer in the table (inherited from birth mother) Arion entered his underwater room, quite possibly for the last time. He gazed upon his floating bed of seaweed, kelp, and bone from a whale who’d passed from old age. It had been a comfortable bed that had served him well. He looked to the wall across from it at the mirror his father had salvaged for his mother as well as the stone-and-bone table underneath. His eyes moved, almost of their own accord, to the portrait on the far wall of a happy family. Though the image was faded and showed bits of damage where water had gotten past the old protection spells, it was still in good condition, showing the wide grins on each family member’s faces as if the portrait had been made just yesterday and not nearly 15 years before. A pang went through his chest as he looked at the portrait, so Arion turned away and looked upon his stone wardrobe instead. He didn’t bother to look inside it, not caring to keep the clothes and accessories stored inside. Instead he moved toward the little table under the mirror, having overviewed his room one last time, and opened the little drawer. It contained numerous knickknacks, gadgets and gizmos, but Arion only cared to take two things with him as he left for a better and brighter future: a beautiful bone comb, engraved with the signature swirls and designs of his people; and a small, unassuming dagger made of bone and sharpened sea glass. He grabbed the items, closed the drawer, and swam back out the open door, never to return to his little room again. Arion’s Room (Palace) 1.A large, four-poster canopy bed made up in sea-blues, greens, and greys 2.A large wooden wardrobe packed full with clothing in various sizes, shapes, and colors 3.A matching wooden bedside table containing paper, pens, and other knickknacks as well as Arion’s beloved comb and dagger 4.A vanity to match the other wood structures 5.A large mirror above the vanity that no less than three people could stand in front of without it being crowded 6.Perfumes, hairbrushes, wigs, and powders to clog up the vanity’s free space 7.A small sink made of porcelain and wood to match the rest of the décor. 8.A curtained-off bathing area in the corner containing a claw-footed bathtub and toilet 9.A gas lamp on the bedside table 10.A lounging couch with more pillows than the boy knew what to do with. Arion gaped at the elaborate scene before him. He had known that the Prince would have to live in a lavish home, but this was positively gaudy to the young orphan’s standards. On one side of the room sat a giant four-poster bed topped with a draping canopy and decorated in bedclothes colored in shades of the sea. Next to it was a small table, similar to one Arion had had at home but much more elaborate and made of wood, on top of which was what Arion later learned to be a gas lamp. On an adjacent wall facing the doorway in which Arion stood was placed a humongous wooden wardrobe that matched the rest of the wooden décor in the room. The displaced young man wasn’t quite sure what it contained, but he knew the contents had to be as fancy—if not fancier—as the wardrobe surrounding them. Looking over into the far corner, he found a curtained-off area containing something large and pale that he couldn’t quite see. He decided to leave that mystery for later and instead continued looking around the room. On the wall across from the bed he found a large wooden structure with a nearly-as-large mirror above it; he presumed it to be a place to beautify himself but he wasn’t entirely sure. As he turned away from the wooden structure and its mirror, he found himself facing a lounging couch placed next to the door. It seemed to contain more fluffy objects he’d discovered were called “pillows” than he ever thought he’d need. As he was surmising that the pillows would make laying on the couch difficult, the maid who’d brought him in snapped her fingers in front of his face, snapping him out of his reverie. Rose’s Cellar 1.A small straw bed tucked into the only non-leaky corner of the area 2.A fireplace that contains the fire that heats the whole house 3.A kitchen area where she prepares the food for the family 4.Cabinets in the kitchen area containing pots and pans as well as food supplies 5.A large table in the center where food can be prepared 6.A small bookshelf near the bed containing little knickknacks and books Rose still owns 7.A shoddily-built wardrobe adjacent to her sleeping area containing her meager clothing 8.A small crate being used as a bedside table with an oil lamp on top of it 9.A washing area with a tub for water and baskets for clothes to wash 10.A parrot’s feather, hidden under her pillow The small green-tinted, self-appointed “Fairy Godmother” tutted as she looked around the small room that her new client called home. The whole thing looked like the contents of a house had been smooshed together in the smallest way possible. She could see a kitchenette area in one corner, with a counter and cabinets for food prep. Between that area and the little “bedroom” area was a giant fireplace, presumably the main heating area for the house. Calling the area next to it a “bedroom” was a bit of a stretch, as it only contained a small straw bed, a crate with a lamp atop it, and a shoddily-built wardrobe that seemed to be on its last leg. The fairy detected a bit of magic coming from the bed but chose not to investigate, figuring that the object was hidden for a reason by the young lady who slept there. Instead Pixie moved her eyes over past the bed area, only to find some kind of washing area containing clothes and a tub of soapy water. Truly the area was a self-contained household in and of itself, up to and including a preparation/make-shift dining table in the very center. Pixie sighed as she looked upon it, more cemented than ever in her beliefs that she needed to save her charge—and soon. Category:Blog posts